Girl's Night In
by chwitchety
Summary: Callie discovers the success of Arizona's supermarket trip. Banter Ensues. Leads to a 'Girls Night In...And Mark.'


"What the hell?"

Arizona looked up from reading her medical journal on the couch to see Callie peering into the refrigerator. Callie stood up straight and turned towards Arizona, eyes still locked onto the fridge contents.

"Arizona, what the hell?"

Arizona's brow creased as she shook her head in confusion.

"What?"

Callie's eyes finally met Arizona's.

"Why the hell is our fridge packed full of chicken?"

Arizona's eyes widened in guilty knowledge.

"D…erm…I…I was…um…it was on sale?"

Callie's gaze, which had found its way back to the shelves of chicken, snapped back at her girlfriend's admission.

"On sale?" Callie's tone raised even higher, dripping with sarcasm, "Oh – even better."

Arizona stood up from the couch and dropped her journal on the coffee table. She was in trouble.

"I just…I know it's a little overboard, but I just figured that, like, we could eat a lot of chicken this week."

Callie's face split into an incredulous, open-mouthed grin. She rolled her eyes before pulling a face of comical understanding, and nodding.

"A little overboard?" Her face dropped and became accusing. "It's," she looked back in the fridge, counting quickly, before looking back at her girlfriend emphatically, "twelve chicken breasts, Arizona."

Arizona pursed her lips, apologetically, before stepping around the couch and walking over to the edge of the kitchen counter. She smiled winningly, eyes fearful.

"My super, wonderful girlfriend makes the most amazing chicken dishes, and I…I just thought; wouldn't it be so great if we could eat one of her super, amazing chicken dishes every single night and so–"

"Arizona!" Callie cut her off as she looked closely at the packaging. "You do realize that these go off in a day's time, don't you?"

Arizona's mouth fell open.

"No – what?"

Callie looked at her reproachfully.

"That's the point of them being on sale, moron."

Mouth promptly shutting, Arizona bit her lip mournfully.

"Cal –"

"Twelve, Arizona?"

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"I can't even…"

Sighing exasperatedly and rolling her eyes, Callie picked up one of the packets and stared at it. Arizona shuffled closer, still in contact with the counter.

"Cal, I just thought–"

Callie glanced up quickly, one eyebrow raised.

"It's 'Super, Wonderful Girlfriend' to you, and I know exactly what you 'just thought'."

Callie placed the chicken package back in the fridge, mumbling something about 'on sale', and closed the door. Turning back to Arizona, she ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay, the chicken goes off by Friday, so we're going to have to have an impromptu Thursday 'Girl's Night In' tomorrow."

Arizona narrowed her eyes.

"Girl's Night In?"

Callie nodded thoughtfully and pushed raven hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, then I can do something with all of this chicken. We could, I don't know, rent a movie or something."

Arizona broke into a dimpled smile.

"You are super and wonderful!"

Callie grinned back.

"We can see if Teddy and Bailey and Cristina and, I guess, Meredith and Lexie can come. Oh! And Mark probably can make it."

Arizona pouted.

"Mark isn't a girl."

Callie's head tipped to one side.

"He gossips enough. Anyway, the aim is to get rid of chicken," Arizona looked suitably subdued as Callie continued, "and he's only across the hall. The more mouths to feed, the better."

Arizona lifted her hand off the counter top in a sign of defeat.

"Okay, okay. Whatever."

"Okay, good."

Arizona's dejection turned into warm affection as she watched her girlfriend's eyes flicker blindly with intensity as she tried to figure out the logistics of the operation.

"I can message them now."

Arizona, still slightly dazed by the flash of heady love, nodded agreeably, not particularly listening.

"Girl's Night In." Her smile dropped as she added darkly, "and Mark."

A faint smile played at the corners of Callie's mouth as she watched Arizona's lackluster expression.

"Okay, I'm going to go message them and you get started on dinner."

Arizona's head jumped up in surprise.

"Dinner? What…what were you gonna make?"

Callie's brow creased in disbelief at Arizona's obvious question and trepidation, before smiling in amusement.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe beef."

She skipped past Arizona's flailing arm, dodging the playful slap, on the way to the bedroom to fetch her mobile.

"Oh ha, ha, Calliope. You're a riot."

Before she reached the bedroom door, Callie turned round and struck a wistful maiden pose against the door frame.

"Aren't I just."

Arizona scoffed and stepped over to the fridge opening the door to take out a package of chicken breast.

"You've done loads of stupid things before. Give me a break."

Callie nodded and acquiesced at her girlfriend's growing annoyance.

"Alright, yeah, sorry. I know." Arizona shut the fridge and turned back to the kitchen counter, placing the chicken on the surface, as Callie continued.

"I always do stupid things, like, that time that I bought, like, a million expired chicken breasts on sale – oh no, wait – that was you!"

Arizona's eyes were looking daggers.

She picked up a knife to open the cling-film plastic wrapping on the chicken, pausing with just enough implication that the knife could just as easily find its way into Callie, who stood in front of her, eyes twinkling.

"You are getting no sex tonight."

Callie started walking backwards towards the bedroom, smile bright with challenge at Arizona's threat.

"Erm, hello, after the chicken stunt of 2010, don't even think that you were gonna get with this tonight." Callie pointed with both hands, up and down her body, before swanning into the bedroom.

Arizona practically choked on the audacity.

"…wh…d…ca…n…y…you…you can't deny me something that I've just denied you. I said it first!"

"Doubt it." The voice came from within the bedroom.

"Callie, you are getting no sex tonight, because I said so."

Callie came back into the room, mobile in hand, already texting.

"Yeah, but not before I said you weren't getting any."

Arizona put the knife down, infuriated.

"You are insufferable."

Callie looked up at her bristling girlfriend and gave her a 1000-watt smile.

"You love me."

Arizona rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Just give it time."

Pressing send on her mobile, Callie pushed it into her jeans pocket as she rounded the counter and stood behind Arizona, encircling her waist. Arizona leaned back into the soft warmth and sighed. Callie looked over her shoulder to the partially opened package containing two chicken breasts.

"It's totally hot that you are making dinner, y'know."

Arizona turned her head sideways to look at Callie and smiled smugly.

"Yes, well, it's almost done."

Both women swayed slightly as they looked down at the two hunks of raw meat. Arizona grimaced.

"You could try improve on it, if you want."

Callie relaxed her hold on Arizona's waist and stood up straight, reaching for the packet. She looked at Arizona modestly raising her eyebrows.

"I'll give it a whirl."

Arizona laughed. Now free, she walked over to the sink to wash her hands as Callie pulled out a plastic chopping board and began to cut the fat off the chicken.

"Hey, what movie should we rent? For Girl's Night In?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. We'll probably see something in the store."

Arizona nodded and walked around the counter to sit on a stool.

"Mark can come for the eat-all-the-chicken dinner, but he has to leave for Girl's Movie Night, though."

Callie paused in her chopping to look up, an indulgent look on her face.

"Whatever, okay."

The phone in her pocket buzzed. Callie held up her hands.

"Can you get that?"

Arizona hopped off the stool and wandered around the counter. Reaching into the front pocket of her girlfriend's jeans, Arizona also slipped her free hand into the back pocket. Pulling out the phone in her right hand, she scanned the phone screen.

"Teddy is in."

The phone buzzed almost immediately again.

"'Let the orgy begin'. Gross. Mark is coming. He says Lexie is working, though."

Arizona took her hand back out of Callie's back pocket and walked back over to her initial position on the couch, sat down, and picked up her medical journal off the coffee table, placing the mobile on there instead. She settled back down to read the rest of the article.

Brought out of here reverie by the feeling of eyes watching her, Arizona glanced up at a staring Callie.

"Erm…sorry, do you need any help?"

Callie's eyes gleamed with mirth as Arizona sheepishly made to get up again.

"No, no. It's okay, dahling, you just sit there reading your newspaper and grunt."

Reacting to Callie's barbed sarcasm, but recognizing the satisfied amusement underlying it, Arizona decided to take Callie at her word. She sat back down on the couch comfortably and flicked her journal out, looking pointedly at her girlfriend.

"Hmmphf."


End file.
